The Librarians: The Three Times She Died And The One Time She Didn't
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Episode tag to 1x10 (and The Loom Of Fate). When Eve gets stabbed, she sees how her other other selves died. Eve-centric. Canon AU Eve/Jake. Eve/Cassandra if you squint, I guess. Evlynn. One-shot.


**The Three Times She Died and The One Time She Didn't**

By Alasse Fefalas

She knew she had no chance, not without her gun on her and the sword she took from the library lying a hundred feet from away. Yet, she still threw herself in front of the loom, in front of Flynn, to protect him. When Dulaque pulled the sword out of her, she heard Flynn's shout...

... and Stone's shout...

... and Ezekiel's shout...

... and Cassandra's shout.

She was splintering again.

She held her hand in front of her face, the redness on her fingers a warm, sticky mess. She saw it, and then she saw Stone, holding her hand. She felt his arms around her, his grip on her hand strong, but shaky. He was crying, begging her not to leave him. He was apologising, over and over for not being able to do anything; Excalibur was gone and he couldn't save her. With a bleak face, he gave her a kiss - his last one ever. It felt of broken promises but a love so strong and fierce, she was glad that she had it for nearly ten years.

She touched his face, leaving a red stain on his cheek, and smiled. It was okay, she thought. She was fated to die saving her librarian.

She was touching Stone's face, and then she was touching Ezekiel's face. His river of tears wouldn't stop, no matter how much she told him to calm down. His hands were over her chest but it wouldn't stop the bleeding. She was stabbed by Excalibur - wounds caused by Excalibur don't heal. He kept saying how stupid he was for running away and he kept apologising over and over. She smiled. With his habit of running away first, at least she knew he would be alright. Of her ten years with him, it was the trait she hated and loved the most about him.

She took his hand off her chest and held onto it. It was okay, she thought. She was fated to die saving her librarian.

She was holding Ezekiel's hand, and then it was Cassandra's. She was sitting next to her, tears an incessant flow down her face. She was mumbling to herself, probably doing mathematical formulas in her head, trying to find a way to save her. She tugged on the redhead's hand slightly, making her look in her direction. Cassie started talking really fast about how she could find Excalibur to heal her or find a book on magic to heal her because damn it, what use was ten years' worth of magical knowledge if it couldn't help save her guardian's life?

She gently stroked the hand she was holding and smiled. It was okay, she thought. She was fated to die saving her librarian.

The next thing she knew, Flynn was cradling her head, his hand cold and shaking, questioning why she wasn't better. She had seen memories of her other selves, how they had died - how she had died, three times over. It was true. She did die in every timeline, and this time would probably be the same.

She barely registered Flynn and Jenkins bringing her back to the Annex but even with her wavering consciousness, she could still recognise and remember the majesty of the Library. The last thing she saw was Flynn running off into the library, the other three crowding around her.

It was okay, she thought. Flynn was safe. Stone was safe. Ezekiel was safe. Cassandra was safe. After all, she was fated to die saving her librarian.

A rush of warmth filled her and she felt her lungs burning for air. She took a deep breath and blinked. Flynn's relieved face stared back at her. He had saved her... but... she told him she was supposed to die. At that, he gave her a small smile and told her that he didn't believe in fate.

She looked at her hand - there was no more blood. She was breathing easily and the pain in her chest was gone. She really was alive. Her librarian had saved her.

Maybe it was still her fate to die saving her librarian and she had only eluded it. Maybe some day in the future, death would come and collect what he was owed.

But not today.

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: And I return with a sad fic. Sorry I've been gone. Things have just been so crazy lately I haven't had time to write. I'm trying though. I have a couple of unfinished ones that have to be polished before published.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this piece! Reviews/critiques are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
